Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!
When a deadly virus Digimon causes mass havoc on the Internet, it's left up to just a few of the DigiDestined to stop him, and save Tokyo from an incoming missile attack. Synopsis While the DigiDestined are on summer vacation in the real world, Izzy Izumi discovers a virus on the internet infecting a Digi-Egg. At the same time, Tai is trying to apologize to Sora Takenouchi for getting her a hairclip for her birthday in an e-mail. Izzy arrives at Tai's house out of breath, telling Tai about the newly-hatched Digimon. Tai and Izzy use Tai's dad's computer and monitor the Digimon until Gennai appears in a transmission from the Digital World. He sends Agumon and Tentomon to help stop the corrupted Digimon. They put up a good fight until Keramon Digivolves to Infermon and defeats them. Tai tries furiously to contact and alert the rest using a phone, but when Keramon begins to dial as many numbers as can be pulled up over the PSTN, Tai's Internet connection is disconnected. Faced with this dilemma, Tai sees a television report on suggestions for the use of the voice mail system as an alternative means of communication over phone lines; using this method, he ends up getting only Matt Ishida and his brother T.K. Takaishi, who are on vacation at their grandmother's house in Shimane. They find a computer in a local shop, and ask one of the employees for permission to use it; taking pity, he takes the two and his computer to a barber shop with an Internet connection and upload Gabumon and Patamon onto the net. Infermon Digivolves to Diaboromon after Agumon and Gabumon Warp Digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon but then they slow down because of the massive amount of e-mails being sent to Tai and Izzy. Tai slaps the computer and freezes it leaving WarGreymon frozen and defeated. Diaboromon then starts multiplying and sets up a timer for 10 minutes as he forces the Pentagon to launch two nuclear missiles: one headed for Colorado, the other for Tai's neighborhood. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon wake up and race to defeat Diaboromon, only to find over a million copies of him. Every single copy fires and blast them until they lie defeated. Tai and Matt mysteriously enter their computers and talk to their Digimon. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve to Omnimon who easily defeats all but one Diaboromon. At one minute to go, Diaboromon is still too fast for them to hit, but then Izzy forwards him the e-mails, slowing him like it did to the other Digimon. At the very last second, Diaboromon is destroyed, disabling the missiles. Featured characters Digivolutions Quotes "So this is what the internet looks like? They need new wallpaper." Agumon after he and Tentomon reach the internet. "Thank you for visiting *MEOW*.com." Tai's computer when Miko's messing about. "You didn't have to read it so well." Tai after hitting Izzy when he assumes that he was insulting WarGreymon. "Stupid Tai!" Sora several times in the film. "Phones have gone dead worldwide, if your telephone is dead. Please call your phone company." Announcer on the television when Infermon takes over the phone company. Other notes Continuity errors Animation errors Dubbing changes * Many moments in the original film are cut out in order to fit the movie into the English Digimon movie, which is actually made up of the first three Digimon movies (this being part two of the three). Deleted clips include: **The nearby ferris-wheel spinning faster and faster, to the surprise of some bored kids on the ride. **Kari being contacted for a second time at her friend's birthday party, whilst winning at a card game (which is also her excuse for not leaving). **Matt and T.K. exploring nearby houses for a computer, only to find that almost no one knows what a computer is. The one computer they do find themselves is owned by couple who are far too busy arguing amongst themselves to really help them (even when T.K. pretends to cry). **Matt and T.K. again, being asked to take something to their grandmother by one of the people at the barber shop, though they do not acknowledge her as they're fully focused on the online battling. * Willis is introduced in the English version in order to link it to the next Digimon movie, as the two movies are combined into the last two parts of one movie. Originally, the next Digimon movie was never related to this one. Digimon references *Our War Game features characters who later show up in later series, specifically Yolei Inoue and Ryo Akiyama, in Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Tamers, respectively. *Yolei Inoue would later become a DigiDestined because of the events of Our War Game. She references the battle with Diaboromon in Digimon Adventure 02. *Several characters in Digimon Adventure 02 state to have witnessed the battle with Diaboromon, and as a result, became DigiDestined. Real-world references * The real-world town of Shimane was merged into the Shimane Prefecture capital of Matsue in 2005. * The term "NTT system", mentioned in the film, may be a reference to NTT DoCoMo, the largest telecommunications network in Japan. Miscellaneous trivia * Here's where each of the other kids are whilst the fighting takes place:- **Sora is sulking at home after Tai gave her a hair clip for her birthday. **Mimi is on vacation in Hawaii. **Joe is taking an exam, which he arrived late for after missing his train. **Kari is at a friend's birthday party. Category:Digimon movies